mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Presidential Election Season 15
|- | colspan="5" style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | |} The Mock Election Presidential Election of Season 15 is the 15th Presidential Election, to be held on Saturday, June 16th, 2018. Incumbent Independent President A Proud Georgian is eligible to run for re-election but has not yet announced plans to do so. Concurrent with the Presidential Election, House Elections will also be held on June 16th. Presidential Primaries and Senate General will be held on June 9th. Democratic Party Candidates Declared * Mark Kennedy Gallagher, Former Secretary of State and D5 Senator, from Michigan *Quron Sainsbury, Political Activist from New York * Jackson Hitchcock, Former Speaker of the House, from Michigan * Ivor M, Speaker of the House, D2 Senate Candidate and Season 14 Vice Presidential Candidate from Colorado ** Running Mate: Michael Walker, Former District 6 Representative, Former DNC Deputy Chairman and D6 Senate Candidate from Massachusetts * Joshua Huntington, Former Vice President, D4 Senator, D1 Representative from Washington Potential * Sam Martinez, Democratic Chairman, Senator of District Five, Season 14 Presidential candidate from Missouri * Terrell McCann Jr, DNC Vice Chairman and District 7 Representative from Ohio * Jayanth Karuturi, Vice President, former D2 Senator and Representative, from Arizona Declined * Tom Kirkman, Former D2 Representative, Season 14 Presidental Candidate from Arizona (Running mate of Trey Cranfield) * Rickey Adams Former D5 Representative and D4 Representative from Tennessee (Endorsed Ivor M) * Nathan Brown, Former D4 Representative and D4 Senate Candidate from Georgia (Endorsed Ivor M) * Michael Walker, Former D6 Representative, DNC Deputy Chairman, Vice Presidential candidate from Massachusetts (Running mate of Ivor M) * Andrew Dominguez, D2 Senator and Fmr. D2 Representative, from Arizona (Endorsed Ivor M) * Benjamin Asher, D1 Senator and Former Secretary of State, from California (Endorsed Ivor M) * John Lampros, D5 Representative, former D4 Senator and Secretary of Homeland Security, from Georgia (Endorsed Ivor M) * Mayowa Olabode, Former D6 Representative and candidate for Presiden tin Season 14, from New Hampshire Withdrawn * Kelvin Hawthorne, Former President, Former Vice President, Former D7 Representative, Former HUD Secretary, Former Deputy Defense Secretary from Illinois *Bryson Pittman, Political Activist Endorsements Polling Republican Party Candidates Declared * Adam Daniel, Season 13 Vice Presidental candidate from Texas *Trey Cranfield, Former GOP Chairman, Secretary of Defense, Member of the BoD from Indiana ** Tom Kirkman, Former D2 Representative, Season 14 Presidental Candidate from Arizona Declined * Domenic Hoxholli, D6 Senator, former Presidential Candidate from Massachusetts Withdrawn *Caleb Caron, Former President and Former Vice President from North Carolina *Joshua Huntington, Former Vice President, D4 Senator, D1 Representative from Washington (Running as Democrat) Endorsements Libertarian Party Candidates Declared * Landen Shuey, former D2 Senator and Season 13 Presidential candidate from Colorado Withdrawn *Joshua Huntington, Former Vice President, D4 Senator, D1 Representative from Washington (Running as Democrat) Polling Green Party Candidates Declared * Ishan Polimetla, former MEC Media owner from Pennsylvania Declined * Golden Gamers Former D5 Representative from Virginia *Rickey Adams Former D5 Representative, current D4 Representative, Former Owner of the Justice Democrats, National Director of Wolf Pac and Former Chairman from Tennessee (Endorsed Ivor M) * Mayowa Olabode, Former D6 Representative and Season 14 Presidential Candidate from New Hampshire (Endorsed Ivor M) Independents Candidates Declared * Kameron Scott, Former House Majority Whip (D), Candidate for D-1 Senate and D-4 House ** Running Mate: Caleb Caron, Former President and Former Vice President from North Carolina Potential * A Proud Georgian, former Senator and Incumbent President from Georgia * Chris Miller, member of the BOD and Season 14 Presidential Candidate from Pennsylvania General Election Predictions Polling With Cranfield and Hawthorne With Cranfield and Pittman With Cranfield and Ivor With Caron and Hawthorne With Cranfield, Hawthorne, and Shuey With Ivor, Hawthorne, and Shuey With Cranfield, Hitchcock, Shuey, and Adams With Cranfield, Ivor, Shuey, and Caron With Ivor, Cranfield, Shuey, Poltimela, and Caron With Sainsbury, Cranfield, Shuey, Scott, and Caron With Hawthorne, Cranfield, Shuey, Scott, and Caron With Gallagher, Cranfield, Shuey, Scott, and Caron With Ivor, Cranfield, Shuey, Scott, and Caron With Hawthorne, Cranfield, Shuey, Scott, and Caron With Sainsbury, Cranfield, Shuey, Scott, and Caron With Hawthorne Cranfield, Shuey, Scott, and Caron